Contractors
by TarotChild Conan
Summary: Slight AU. Dean, Sam, and Castiel are contacted by an unknown source. What is in store for them? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Toby laid awake. He knew that the danger was on its way. It didn't help that it was the full moon. He didn't like how the cards came out earlier that day. Why did the hunters have to come know? He knew that there weren't many like him. People like him had usually been hunted and kill by the hunters. They didn't understand that people like him were special. If they would listen they could help out a lot. But he kept replaying the cards in his head. He didn't do the spread often because a lot of times he didn't want to know the information. The wheel of fortune was it and it inverted position in his Celtic cross tarot spread it told him that hunters were coming. It told him unexpected problems where to come but since it was a full moon he was stronger and could see more. The crossing card was the knight of cups introverted again. Illusions and lies would be shattered. He knew he would cause all the knowledge that the hunters previously knew to be shattered and questioned. Judgement cam next ass the root card facing the correct way he knew he would get answers that he needed and face the judgement of someone but at the time he couldn't tell who. The fool came up in the past he saw the blind faith in the traditions that the hunters fallowed that would lead them too him. The outcomes card didn't solidify his fears, it made them so much worse. It wasn't showing him what it normally represented it its right side. Normally it meant triumph but it was showing him two things. A new partnership coming out of this or the death of many of the people involved. But the future influence showed him that it was someone from the past coming back. He knew this person would be an ally but again he could not see who it was. He worries lessened when the hermit came up it the self-spot. He knew that he would be a guiding light and sheading light and understanding to the hunters. It was so short lived when he saw the environment card. The tower. He hated the card nothing good came from it. He was going to have to go out of his comfort zone to help these hunters. He soon learned that it would be worth it in doing so; the homes and fears card came up justice and he knew that they would have to help each other to get through this. What didn't make sense was why the strength card came up in the outcome place. It made no sense all he could gather was the literally sense of the word. After he finished he piled the cards back up and was about to go to bed. Then a voice in his head told him to stop. He froze and looked back at the cards. They started levitating and swirling into the air. First the lovers floated in front of him.

" _This represents two who are to come. They are in denial of what they are."_ Next the devil floated in front of him. " _This shows the one that will need your help the most. This is you,"_ as the magician came into view " _you will show your skill and wisdom to them. But they are going to be pulled into this and their seal will be broken."_ The ten of cups floated next to the magician.

"No anything but that. If his seal breaks..." the ten of cups represented true love. He was protecting them with all of his power that he could. "You can't bring him into this. He is nowhere ready for it. You know how much of my power is going to it. If that returns there is no telling how that is going to affect me."

" _It is not your choice. It is what has to be done. You know that the web of fate is not easily rewritten. Because all of this is to protect this."_ the world card came into view. How could it get any worse? The circle of life. The literal sense of the card.

"Why me though?" he asked.

" _You know that answer all too well. You need to get some sleep. My brother will be here soon."_


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven was closed off and there were no leads of why or how to open it back up. Sam could see the pain lingering behind Castiel eyes. It didn't make it any better that Dean was oblivious to it all besides other things. They were following this strange lead in Michigan. There was a strange email that they couldn't track back to its original source. All it said was if you hunters want answers to what's going on come to this location. And it was a place near Detroit. It was a metro park that was by the water. What made it even weirder it that the email included his, Dean's and Cas's full names? Dean got way to paranoid that he said that they needed to check it out. Cas when first and checked the place out before hand and flew back to let them know that it was safe. But he was very withdrawn since he came back. When any questions were asked he just shrugged it off and looked out the window.

"We could be there in another hour or so. " Dean replied from the driver's seat.

"Dean aren't you a bit worried about this?" Sam replied.

"Of course I am Sammy. That's why we have to check it out. Not many people know who we are. Let alone know who Cas is. When we get there we have to be on our guard."

"I agree. But I have this really odd feeling. Like we are missing something." same was trying to hint to Dean about the way Cas was acting but as usual his brother didn't catch on. "I'm catch some rest let me know when we get there."

The park had been quiet. Well not all that quiet. People had been walking around and been cheery. A pain had hit Sam in the heart as he remembered his year of normalcy. He shook it off as quickly as it came.

"Where the hell are we gonna find the person we are supposed to meet. This place is crawling with people and it a bit large to find one lead."

"I think that was there point Dean. They want to find us not us finding them." replied Sam. There was a tug on Sam's shirt.

"Excuse me sure is your name Sam Winchester?" a little girl ask as Sam turned around.

"Yes it is sweetie. Why do you ask?" she handed him a not and she ran off. Sam opened the not to look at what was inside it. "Go through the nature path and look for the field."

"Great a goose chase." Dean replied sarcastically.

They made their way there. They had turned around to see if Castiel was still following them. He was know where in sight. They had decided the best thing to do was to follow the lead.

When they had gotten to the field that had seen Cas with a tall guy. Close to Sam's height. Short brown hair. He was carrying an olive green messenger bag with the tree of life embroidered on it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a slayers t-shirt. Cas turned around when he saw the boy's eyes shift.

"Dean. Sam. You may want to keep an open mind with what your about to hear."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Umm... I'm Toby." the boy said. He seemed really nervous. "Umm I need to be up front with both of you and you really really need to not over react." Sam and Dean both nodded. "For one I know both of you are hunters. Right now I'm putting my life on the line as well as people I care about. Which brings me to my second point. I'm a witch."

"Son of a bitch." Dean snarled.

"Dean." Cas said sternly with eyes fixed on him. "You need to listen."

"I'm also what you could call a Contractor."

"What's a contractor?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"In short terms I'm a host. It's easier to show you. Umm Castiel was it? Can you help them a bit as I do this?" Cas nodded and walked between Sam and Dean and placed a hand on each shoulder. "I need you both to look at me. Castiel is going to alter your vision so you can see my aura. It'll all make sense in a minute." Toby took a deep breath and started to in a low voice. "One two three four five six seven. Release the one ignored by heaven. Eight nine ten you cannot hide from the angel that lies inside. Eleven chimes evil souls erased from time. Mid night comes its far too late you I have sealed your fate." as he was chanting the energy around him or his aura went from a mix of blue and purple to a gold and black color. Sam and Dean had been so confused. Especially when what looked like angel wings seemed to shoot out from his back. Cas let go of their shoulders and all they saw was toby just standing there. No wings. "Thank you Castiel." a slightly deeper voice came from Toby. "My name is Azrael."

"What? Azrael as in the Angel of Death Azrael?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes. Toby here is a Contractor. They are humans that can host the souls of demons, angels and other creatures while maintaining their own self."

"How is that possible?" asked Sam.

"They are not that rare. Most don't realize that they are. We sometimes we can seem like a part of their personality. Most don't realize that we are a whole other entity."

"Azrael has been locked away because he is the final seal." Cas said.

"What do you mean the final seal?" Dean asked. "Have you been hiding something from us?"

"I am the final seal of the Apocalypse. The white horsemen that you call Pestilence is the one who is too kill me and bring the start of the destruction of the world. That's the name you gave him he has a different name and that's not important. There is at least three more generations before that is supposed to happen. Don't ask how I know there is a long story behind it."

"But we just stopped the apocalypse. Lucifer is back in the cage."

"No you didn't. That was someone that is trying to escalate and make it happen now. It's a very long story and we don't have the time to go into it. Because his life is on the line and he needs your help to find out who is behind it all."


	4. Chapter 4

"i don't have much more time. He can't keep us maintain for long. He is not that strong yet. He'll explain what he can til me or one of the others comes out."

"Others?" Dean questioned.

"He will explain." Toby's body when ridged then started to slump to the ground. Cas had quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

"Well that was different." Sam exclaimed.

Toby has started to stir. "Sorry about that. That's the first time I let one of them take over that much."

"What do you mean take over that much?" Dean looked and him with an angry glint in his eyes.

"Let go to the point. It the farthest part on the water. I need to recharge and I'll explain what I can there."

"Contractors from what I've come to learn are people who are in between two types of people. Those who can be possessed easily and those who are psychic. We have psychic abilities but they are not as strong as those that do it lets say for a living. We are also a lot harder to possess be cause of our strong will. There are two world if you look at it. One I call the mythical world. It where most of the others have lived. Elves, werebeasts, dragons, and so on. When they die they come to this world and take a host. This is where the contract is formed. Most of the time it happens soon the persons birth and they stay dormant til they need be or til the person dies. They mythical world was fractured a long time ago and now is broken in to many different plans. One of which holds all the memories of that world and where spirits dwell is the Astro plane. Contractors tend to travel there regularly through there subconscious. It a lot more complicated then that. One of the things that I must emphasis is that both parties benefit from this contract. Example with me is I get a bit of their power and they get a host to stay in and supply them with energy. The condition that I have with them is that I am to always be in control or know what's going on. Earlier was the most that I let go of my control but I really didn't have a choice. Sooner then I want im going to have to synic with their essence, as I like to call it, or become one with them. This is dangerous because I can lose myself in the process and they could take over. Though there is one way to where it wont happen." Toby pause and was getting unconfortable.

"What would that be?" Sam asked. Looking at the way toby was looking it couldn't be good. Or at least it was something he didn't want to do.

"He'll need and anchor. Am I right?" Cas spoke up. And a flash of pain went across toby's face. Yeah this wasn't good at all.

"What's an anchor?" Dean chimed in.

"An anchor is some on that able to call me back. They are a key to me being able to sync with my others as well as the way for me to retain my own self in the process."

"That sounds simple enough. So lets go find some sucker to do this and…" faster then any of them could have seen dean was punched in the face.


End file.
